Unnatural Love
by Roxas Nobody 1318
Summary: Two heartless people fall in love; lose one another, and cross paths again. (Hey guy's I'm rewriting this, so if you would give me some more time and with that, I swear I will get better. Please feel free to leave reviews and message me, the rewritten copy when its finished will be ClockWork Maddness, however I've run into a few problems, so I've got much editing and writing to do)
1. Chapter 1

_**PROLOGUE **_

The wooden boards creaked under his feet, as he walked across the floor boards, and made his final trip back up the stair, this was it, the last peace. To wake the blonde sitting in front of him, he added the final gear, and finally took his gentle hand, and started the clock inside, he blinked colors, and flashed the numbers: 1:00, stating that this was the first hour, he remembered well how it sounded, the clicking of the gears, and the ticking of the clock inside him. He silently removed his hand, and buttoned the boy's vest back up, and waited, waited patient to see his old friend wake, wake from his state of death. For the last time he seen him, he remembered well, but how the boy got here he didn't know, and would possibly never.

_**CHAPTER 1: **__Reawaken_

The color of black, painted everything I seen at first, I couldn't, I didn't know how to move, when suddenly I remembered the feeling of control, when I moved my fingers, to my hands, I fluttered my eyes open, to a blurry world around me, I couldn't remember anything, and I remembered seeing red hair, bright, I noticed it out of everything else, the dull color of his clothing; of the world around me, seemed dead and gray, but his hair was an electrifying color I couldn't forget, and his eyes, glowing like an emerald lost under the surface of a sea. I reached for him, I didn't know why, I placed my hands upon his cheeks, but I couldn't remember how to speak. I tired to form words with my mouth, but no sound came out. "Roxas?" He asked, and I was bewildered me, how fluently, and effortless the words came out of his mouth, how they were able to roll of his tongue.

I felt weak though, just waking up to the light of this world when I realized next that my hearing was going in and out, fading beneath the pressure of sounds. He said something next I couldn't quite catch, and he lifted me off the floor, and laid be down on something soft, and comfortable. I wasn't expecting what happened next, when he slowly laid down next to me, his body shifting as he got complacently, and he placed his elbow on the pillow and propped himself up, his fist laid upon his cheek. I stared like a halfwit incapable of words, words I couldn't find, and didn't know how to say. I'd never felt so stolid, but then after laying there for a good bit of time, my eyes had adjusted, and my ears were working on keeping up with sound tuning to what I knew was around me, I could tell from the buzzing of silence in my ears. I tried to use my voice again, unable to think of words, instead I hummed, and in return I seen a smile brighten his face, when he looked at me buoyantly, a light in his eyes, I hadn't noticed. I sat up slowly, feeling restricted, and without my intent a small sound escaped my lips. The red head sat up beside me, and seemed as if he comprehended my complication well. He placed his hand simultaneously on my chest, pressing me back down to the soft comfy bed. He reached for something, and then began unbuttoning my vest, I felt a inscrutable feeling of complete indignation begin to burn inside of me, I was unaware why, but I felt rage. I snatched his hand, a grimace crossed his face before it fell back into a uncaring face that was emotionless. My teeth clenched, and tight, I felt myself vigorously find the words, I knew I must say. "Stop." My voice became more deep, and demanding than I expected, he paused, and allowed his hand to fall back at his side, I dropped it impetuously, and sat there, my fire quickly residing back to where ever it had came from.

He let it be, and left the room, floor boards of rough worn floors creaked, and screeched as he stepped away, the door hinges tightly rusted together screamed when he opened the door, and shut it behind himself. Suddenly I was befuddled, and was unsure what to do, so I sat there waiting for his return, if he would. My body was stiff and hard to move, but I did mange to lay back down on the bed, when I laid down once more, I shifted my hips, only to hear another creak, I practically jumped, and looked for where the source of the sound came,the door closed, and the floors empty. I felt my heart lurch into my throat, and felt a panic in my chest; I was frightened. When another shrill chirr was heard, I tried to pull myself under the covers. A warm voice filled the room, "Roxas?" willingly I felt myself twist to look at him another groan coming from somewhere I was dubious and incapable from telling from where. His face twisted into frown, as he came closer, the look had a sad leer. He had something his other hand, it was rectangular shaped, with a rounded piece connected to the bottom of the rectangle and twisting until the top. A sloshing liquid inside, tilting with the cup in whatever direction the cup moved. The red head moved closer bringing it to me. He placed it in my hand, I grasp it from the twisting roundish thing that seemed to help with the support of holding it. "Do you remember me?" He ask, his voice soft and low. I shook my head, I had never seen him before, or at least I was sure I hadn't but if I had I couldn't remember. He sighed, and I felt myself slightly relax. "Drink up and rest tonight tomorrow will continue to move." He patted me on my leg, and I sneered, unhappy at his to friendly touch. I wasn't aware of what he was talking about and honestly I was a little afraid but he left the room after despite the voice in the back of my head wishing he'd stay.

I finished the warm drink he had brought me, and laid down, trying to keep a good distraction, looking at the room, the wall anything to keep my mind from the sounds I continued to hear throughout the already long night. I looked at the faded and chipped white paint on the boards of the walls, the brown and chipping wood of the floor, and noticed the ceiling wearing away as well, a picture beside the probably mahogany doors, thick and old. The picture once most likely filled with a a ray of colors now just dull colors of what once was, the women's face pale, and disheveled, and pale cold eyes of gray, her dress a faded pink, a white color, lacy and her dress full of embroidery, a ring of gold on her finger, she was once probably rich, but know no where to be seen from or heard, she had probably passed. I closed my eyes trying to relax get the numbing thoughts of death away from my head, when I ad come to the darkness and fell asleep the velvety sheets cocooning me in warmth.

"Roxie." I felt a nudge, and frowned at the nickname, knowing it was probably the red head whom nudged me. "Roxas." He said more sternly, I opened my eyes to the room I had fallen asleep in before the red-head looking at me, with a look of concern but it had gone as quickly as it had come, his face lacing with a gleaming look of gladness. He seemed relieved of something. I sat up, I leaned into him, feeling again feeble. He slowly rose, but kept hold of my shoulder, he lifted me off the bed, and sat my foots upon the rough floors of what I had found out was burgundy. He stepped forward, and walked toward the door he opened it, and paused looking back waiting for me, I moved my feet forward as if I'd done it all my life, hearing those frightening noises, that I had just impetuously perceived was me. I stumbled on what I didn't know, and thought I was going to hit the hard floor waiting to catch me, when warm arms broke my fall and captured me. The red head gave a meaningful smile, and helped me up. "One step at a time, kay kid? Get it memorized." I nodded nervously, and franticly tired to calm my shaking self. He lead me to a door, and when opened, took us outside, gray clouds, leaving the sky a smoky color, ash falling from above. "W-wha..." I trailed off, as the red head looked up to the blackening skies. "Hope you weren't looking for sunshine kid, oh, by the way, name's Axel, got it memorized?" I nodded when he grabbed me under my arms and placed me onto the back of a truck. He placed his hands behind him, and onto the bed of the truck, and pressed all of his weight onto his palms, the weight distributing lifted him off the ground and into the ol'truck. He sat down, and then pushed himself back, he grabbed a raggedly looking blanket, and informed me to lay down, when I did, he laid beside me and pulled it over our heads, we laid there next to what he called cargo, big large boxes that had a number of things inside of them.


	2. Cold Rain

_**CHAPTER 2:**__ Cold Rain_

We road that truck for hours, I really didn't know how long, but we did, and eventually the bumpy road, and the red head's humming lulled me to sleep, the warm summer breeze slipping between the red head and I, and I in a calm, slept.

"Axel!" I yelled to Axel, as he ran into a cloud of black, coming out with some ammo, knowing I was out. "You idiot, you could've died!" I screamed at the top of my lungs, I was scared of losing him but I wasn't going to admit that, the only sign of emotion on my face was anger, and on his was just that anger returned. "I'm sorry, you wanna just just being sitting ducks in this war or do something!?" His anger had been pissing me off, and I had it with his bullshit, but still something sized my heart In a plea, and I couldn't think of a better way to shut him up. I grabbed the collar of his jacket, and pulled him toward me.

BOOM! A loud roar of storming thunder shook the ground, and rumbled in the distance until it had faded from hearing, I woke with a start to only realize it was the weather. I was distant for a minute, Axel? Who was Axel? Suddenly I noticed the red head was no longer there, I felt fear clutching my heart, and I ran out from under the wool blanket, to notice the red head eating something on the back of the truck, his feet hung of the tail end of truck, and he let them dangle there, his face looking distant and lost, distracted. "Excuse me?" I asked, I couldn't remember his name. He looked back at me, a half eaten orange in his hand. I sat down beside him, and looked up at his green eyes, I felt a shiver go threw and something else, a giddy feeling of something more, but I couldn't tell. "Yeah?"

He asked, yikes I had completely forgot about my question earlier, and mentally slapped myself. "I'm sorry." He gave a speculating look and put a piece of his orange in his mouth. "What are you apologizing for?" I couldn't quite tell him, because I didn't know just felt it was best to apologize. I shrugged in response. A down poor of cold liquid fall onto us, the rain cold, but some part of it felt good in some way. The red head cursed and I realized his equally rage for the wet cold liquid. I grabbed the blanket, and pulled it over our heads. "Better?" I asked, he didn't say anything but he didn't have to.


End file.
